1. Overall Objectives The goal of the Imaging Core is to assist PPG investigators in the use of novel molecular probes, labeling, microscopy, and image analysis crucial to achieving the aims of the efforts headed by Drs. Taylor, Newton, Scott, King, and Murphy through the use of advanced imaging approaches. These approaches require state-of-the-art instruments, are constantly evolving, and are practiced by highly specialized personnel with years of training. Because of this, it is cost-effective to have a centralized facility. An economy of effort is achieved by sharing the costs for development and knowledge gained across the 5 groups that will use the same or similar probes and/or technologies. 2. Summary of Services The Imaging Core will: provide training and assistance with confocal and multiphoton immunofluorescence experiments including the use of state-of-the-art reporter technologies such as the tetracysteine-based FIAsH and ReAsH labeling systems, kinase reporters for FRET, and quantum dots enable live-cell imaging and large-area mapping of cells and tissues using advanced light-microscopy instruments provide training and analysis for correlated light and electron microscopic immunolocalization studies including the use of quantum dots, tetracysteine-based photooxidation, and cryosectioning techniques for mitochondria, mitochondrial subfractions, cells, and tissues. provide training and enable supramolecular and molecular characterizations by electron microscopy including electron microscope tomography and high-pressure freezing/freeze substitution and cryoelectron microscopy. provide training and access to software programs for 2- and 3-dimensional biological image analysis.